<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re going to get married one day by iwritemyownreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179950">We’re going to get married one day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality'>iwritemyownreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gawain is very confident in his and Lancelots future. <br/>Lancelot not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re going to get married one day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's a bit rough apologies but haven't posted in a while and this has been in my WIP pile for way to long. hope it was okay :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came out of nowhere. Lancelot had been at the fae camp for a while now. he was enjoying his new life, his new friends. friends, that’s something the former monk never thought he’d be in possession of. Sure, it took a while for everyone to come around but for the most part the glares and spitting at his feet as he walked by had subsided and he felt at peace. Especially in this moment, Him and Gawain were taking a break from training the little ones and laying on a small hill in the meadow enjoying the last of the light. Occasionally the fae would run a hand through the bed of grass and watch as his skin changed to match the emerald tone. He still felt a pang of shame as he saw it , like he was doing something he shouldn’t , Lancelot could safely say he no longer feels inherently disgusted by himself because of it though . No , now the disgust and self-hatred was due to all the atrocities against his people that he could never be redeemed from . If he is too be useful though he must push those feelings down and get on with it. He moved his Hands to be resting on the back of his head Lancelot tilted his chin up to the sky so that the honey rays grazed his skin. Suddenly Gawain’s voice cut through the peace. his Voice was deep and smooth like molasses, Lancelot found the tone indescribably pleasant.</p><p>“we’re going to get married one day “Lancelot choked on nothing and whipped his head around to stare at the man who incredulously was still enjoying the sun with his eye’s half closed, not even looking at the former monk. he noted the monks sputter of shock but continued regardless.</p><p>“you need time to find yourself and I want you to know that however long that takes I will continue loving you and one day, whenever that is. we’re going to be joined “</p><p>Lancelot had no response and it seems he didn’t need one as the knight just let out a small yawn, lay a firm and comforting pat on Lancelot’s shoulder and declared he was going to bed.</p><p>Lancelot was still stunned by the statement but allowed himself a few more minutes alone in the meadow contemplating the knights statement with a hint of a smile gracing his lips.</p><p>
  <em>We’re going to get married one day.</em>
</p><p>The former monk doubted this very much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You’d think that after a love confession, if you could even call it that, something might have changed between the two, it didn’t. Gawain was right Lancelot needed to figure out who he was and that’s exactly what he did.</p><p>It was a few months later, Lancelot was play fighting with squirrel, sticks of course. Hidden knows he would never give that boy an actual blade, not until he was of age. Prior to that the little one can learn all the technique he needs with wooden swords and sticks.</p><p>After being blocked and disarmed for the tenth time that session Percival huffed and plonked down to sit in the grass.</p><p>“I’m tired “it came out as a childish whine; Lancelot was pleased that this small bubble of peace they’d been experiencing lately had allowed Percival time to just be a child. Although the former monk greatly suspected that an army of holy warriors would be upon them soon enough, he was prepared to lay down his life for his newfound friends, but he would happily suffer a thousand deaths to save the boy.</p><p>“we’ve practiced long enough, how about we find Gawain and go to dinner?”</p><p>Squirrels eyes brightened at the mention of the green knight, and nodded enthusiastically eliciting a small smirk from the Former monk.</p><p>“okay lets go “ Lancelot discarded the sticks and walked a few paces before realising their was no sound of tiny footsteps following him , he turned to see the pouting boy still perched in the dirt .</p><p>“ I’m tireeeed “ Lancelot rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk as he returned and bundled the boy into his arms , carrying him on his hip to the dining area . It was a softly little domestic moment , not a long lasting one though , the second the young one laid eyes on his green knight he scrambled out of Lancelot’s arms and leapt at Gawain who caught him swiftly and carried him much like Lancelot had done.</p><p>“you’re loyalty astounds me sir Percival “ he spoke dryly but with a hint of amusement to let the boy know it was all in jest . Gawain smirked as the boy stuck his tongue out petulantly at the former monk .</p><p>“now , now Lancelot don’t blame our son just because I’m his favourite “ the knight winked causing a red blush to bloom across the other mans cheeks .</p><p>
  <em>Our son</em>
</p><p>He supposed it was fairly accurate since they were both raising the lad together in a way however the implication still made Lancelot stuck for a response as he often is when in presence of the knight.</p><p>“cat got your tongue ash man ? come on we’re starving lets eat “ with that the knight , still holding the boy protectively in his arms , walked away and beckoned Lancelot to follow .</p><p>
  <em>We’re going to get married one day </em>
</p><p>Maybe the knight was right after all .</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seasons passed , the leaves browned and fell and then they blossomed and grew once more and with each passing day that original loftly comment from Gawain fell further and further back in Lancelot’s mind . There was a brief period when Lancelot thought the knight was onto something but no matter how hard he tried he could never spot a single hint on the knights face that suggested he felt the same . He had concluded that Gawain had probably just been a bit tipsy from blackberry wine that evening they spent on the hill and all the teasing was just his playful nature. Then Maurod came along. He was handsome, funny, strong and didn’t know all the ins and outs of his torrid past as the weeping monk . it was nice.</p><p>When the stranger started to flirt with him Lancelot was honestly quite baffled , But after some kind advice from Pym and Guinevere he managed to muster the strength to flirt back .</p><p>It was nice to have someone , someone other than Gawain . he was sure the green knight wasn’t wanting to spend all his twilights hanging around with himself and Percival . word around the camp was that he had laid many men in his time and so surely this domestic arrangement was beginning to lose its appeal . Not than Lancelot had any doubts that Gawain loved the boy like a son but the former monk figured Percival deserved someone better than himself to help raise him and Gawain would surely appreciate the company .</p><p>Lancelot tried to keep a distance between Maurod and Percival though as despite having a kind heart there was certainly something missing in the relationship and he didn’t want the boy to get attached.</p><p>He was curious about how Gawain treated the man , he was very pleasant and nice and even commended Lancelot on finding such a nice fellow . That squashed the last of Lancelot’s hope that the knight may be harbouring feelings for him especially since Gawains usual tactile touches and teasing remarks had ceased entirely, surely if the knight felt something from the former monk he would try and keep Lancelot and his new companion apart?</p><p>He watched the knights face backlit by the roaring fire, a playful glint in his eye as he spoke emphatically as telling a story to some maid he was sat beside . he was something else that man.</p><p>Gawain must have caught the former monk’s thoughtful expression from across the campfire as he got up and replanted himself next to the contemplating man.</p><p>“where’s maurod?” Lancelot shifted uncomfortably. it felt wrong to talk about his dalliance with the knight, he wasn’t quite sure why.</p><p>“he’s fetching another drink “Lancelot cleared his throat awkwardly, maybe it was the drink but Lancelot felt bold , he wanted an answer to the question that had been plaguing his mind over the last year or so</p><p>“about what you said on the hill…. “Gawain interrupted him with a steady hand in the air signalling him to cease speaking.</p><p>“don’t worry ash man . you deserve to have your fun, I’ll still be here when you’re ready”</p><p>Lancelot choked on his ale. Gawain responded with a hearty laugh and patted the other mans back to ease the sputtering before stating that he was going to check that Percival had stayed in bed where they had placed him.</p><p>
  <em>We’re going to get married one day </em>
</p><p>How in the hidden was this knight so suave, arrogant and casual about this , and why on earth was Lancelot so damn obsessed with this cocky arse and his wavy dark locks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The relationship with Maurod fizzled out pretty quickly, it was never some passionate love affair and Lancelot never felt truly comfortable with the man. Gawain couldn’t hide how pleased he was with this development and Lancelot couldn’t help but notice that Gawain’s usual teasing had resumed.</p><p>The knight did everything he could to make him blush , he would tell Lancelot he had pretty eyes and ‘accidentally’ brush his hand over the other mans as they read squirrel bedtime stories , and when Lancelot found himself drifting off alongside the boy he would still be conscious enough to feel the knight gently brushing his hair from his face.</p><p>Things seemed to escalate pretty quickly once Pym wacked Gawain around the head with a hefty book of herbs and berated the man for his teasing.</p><p>Gawain dropped the act. Staring wide eyed at the former monk, heart on his sleeve as he asked if Lancelot would accompany him on a picnic. Just the two of them.</p><p>Soon shared looks and subtle touches became long embraces and shy kisses which became heated  embraces and long loving kisses that would make squirrels nose scrunch up in faux disgust as Gawain rumbled a hearty laugh and rustled his hair. It was a blur of love; the kind Lancelot would hear in the children’s tales told at night time.</p><p>All of that led up to this moment.</p><p>Lancelot adorned with a rather pretty flower crown as he held onto his lovers’ hands. Nimue standing before them to officiate and squirrel overjoyed that his dads were finally getting joined.</p><p>As Lancelot gazed into his Green knights eyes the man winked.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you we’d get married one day”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>